Jesus, Are You There? Part 3
by KJesusRocks
Summary: This is part three to my story on an abused Christian boy. Please review and feel free to ask questions!


"Hey, I want these!" he exclaimed, holding the jeans up to Casey.

"Those are pretty cool, let's get 'em." He then picked up a T-shirt that said, "I'm with stupid." He laughed. _Should wear this and stand next to Mom. . ._

He placed the shirt back down and looked around for something that suited him. It had to look cool, or Jonathan could not wear it!

About an hour later, Jonathan had gotten five new shirts, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of shorts. Next, he got some blue and white sneakers.

"Alright Jonnythan, let's go get you some new underwear," Kim said, eyes dreamy, yet serious. She looked kind of mentally challenged.

Jonathan sighed. _Oh Lord, what kind of underwear will she make me wear?_ he wondered inside his head.

Kim stopped by the underwear and gawked at them. She picked up a pair of underwear that had Diego on them. "These look nice."

"Mom, I'm not five. Plus, those are tidy-whities," he whispered.

"Mommy's little boy will not be wearing boxers!" Kim hollered.

Jonathan's face heated. "Could you say that a little louder, I don't think they heardja in China?" he demanded, getting cocky.

Kim scoped out the place, then smacked him in the face. "Jonnythan, behave yourself!" she yelled.

Jonathan rubbed his cheek. "Yes ma'am," he whispered, feeling like a giant baby.

Kim bought him a large-sized pack of "Go Diego Go" underwear, then started searching for things for the older boys.

Jonathan relaxed when he was no longer the center of attention. Slowly, he made his way down the aisles of clothing, wishing he had all the cool clothes there. He also wished he could go to the expensive stores at the mall like Aeropostal, Hollister, and American Eagle.

After having bought all the clothes, Kim took the children to the McDonald's and ordered Jonathan a happy meal.

Jonathan felt like so stupid eating a small little happy meal burger when he was nearly 11 years old! The burger didn't even taste quite right without all the fixings of a McDouble.

"Does Jonnythan like his happy meal?" Kim wondered, eyes large with anticipation.

"Yeah," he lied. He gave Casey a quick annoyed glance, then continued eating.

Casey chuckled, but tried to keep it from Kim. If she'd see him laughing, she'd have to know why.

They arrived at home around three. At about that time, Andrew's favorite TV show was on, so he was out of the way.

Jonathan lumbered into his bedroom and began praying. He hoped to buy a new Bible sometime, he just didn't know when he'd have the money. Hopefully, God would see fit to allow him to get a Bible soon.

A sudden idea popped into Jonathan's mind. He asked his father if he could use the phone, then dialed Norman's number.

"Hello Stoltzfuses?" a kind lady greeted.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Peachy, I was wonderin' if I could talk to Norman."

"Sure, here he is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said sweetly before handing her son the phone.

"Hey Jonathan, what's up?" Norman asked.

"Norman, my brother ruined my Bible I bought. I don't know what to do without a Bible."

"Hey, maybe you can come over to my house sometime soon and I'll give you a book," he suggested.

"Thanks Norm, you're the best."

"No problem Jonathan."

"Oh, my mom took me shopping today," Jonathan whispered.

"Oh boy," Norman sighed, rolling his eyes.

Jonathan laughed. "Yeah, she bought me little kid underwear, then made me eat a happy meal at McDonald's!" he cried.

"Wow, she's different."

"Yeah, she's different alright. . ."

**Chapter 19**

**A Day With Norman**

Jonathan sat in the back of Norman's mom's van, riding with them to their house. He watched out the window at the Old Order Mennonite farms. He wasn't speaking very much, which worried Norman deeply.

"Jonathan, why aren't you talking?" he whispered.

Jonathan turned and lifted up his shirt. Several big belt marks were striped down his back.

Norman's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Do they hurt?" he asked.

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah, they're from before you guys came. I'll be fine though, she's done it before."

Norman couldn't see how Jonathan could remain so calm. Then again, he wasn't used to being abused, and Jonathan was.

Grace looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the boys. "Awful quiet, aren't you?" she laughed.

Jonathan looked at Norman. _If only you knew. . ._

"Yeah, guess a cat's got Jonathan's tongue," Norman replied, fake laughing.

Grace pulled up to their small farmhouse. They all got out and went inside the house.

Jonathan followed Norman up to his bedroom, then closed the door behind him. He sat on Norman's quilted bed and tried to relax.

"Jonathan, what happened this morning?" he wondered.

Jonathan gulped. "It was just a whipping, s'all."

"I know better Jonathan, why did she whip you?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"'Cuz I was goin' to your house," he choked.

"What reason is that to abuse you?" he demanded, getting loud.

Jonathan shrugged. "She hits me whenever she feels like it." He gently touched his back. "Norman, I need God's love," he said, tears filling his eyes.

"Here, take my Bible. I have more, so don't worry." He handed Jonathan a red Bible that looked almost brand new.

Jonathan smiled and held the book close to his chest. "Thanks man."

"Yep. Now, we need to talk."

"What about?" Jonathan gave him a confused face and stared intently at him.

"Child abuse," Norman answered softly.

Jonathan's chest tightened. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's wrong and should be reported. Your case should be reported."

"It has been," he murmured.

"When?"

"I reported my mom for child abuse, but they didn't believe me. If I report her again, they won't care. I'll just wait 'til she kills me, then we'll see if they believe me." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Jonathan, can I tell my mother?" he asked, eager to help his poor friend.

Jonathan shrugged. "Tell her all ya want, but it won't make no difference."

Norman ran down the stairs, leaving Jonathan alone in his bedroom.

Grace turned from the sandwiches she was making when she heard Norman calling her. "What is it, honey?"

"There's a reason why Jonathan don't talk," he breathed.

"What?"

He sighed deeply, then said, "Jonathan's mother abuses him. He was whipped in the back this morning."

Grace gasped. "Oh d---dear, should we call the police?" she stuttered, face growing pale.

"No, they don't believe him. He already tried to report his mother."

"I need to talk to him!" she cried, running up the stairs. She stopped at the door when she hear heavy crying. She slowly opened it and stepped inside. "Shh, it's alright sweetie."

Jonathan looked into her eyes. "No it isn't, she hurts me real bad," he whimpered.

Grace lifted his shirt and took a look at his bruises. "Norman, go get some ice, please," she ordered.

Norman hurried to obey his mother. He wanted Jonathan to be feeling better soon.

Grace whispered soothing words while she stroked his hair gently. She wanted to calm him down while Norman got ice.

Norman soon returned and handed the ice bags to his mother. "Will he be alright?"

Grace nodded. Gingerly, she placed each freezing bag on Jonathan's back.

Jonathan winced at the pain and cold, but did not refuse the ice. He closed his eyes and prayed. This prayer was not for himself, but for his mother. _Dear Lord, please help my mother to change and become a good, Christian woman. I don't care what it takes, I want her to make it to Heaven. She may not be deserving of it now, but I'd feel awful if she went to hell when she died. You see, I do love her, just not very much. I guess you can't love someone too much if they hurt ya all the time. In Jesus name I pray, amen._

"There, all done!" Grace announced right after his prayer had ended.

Jonathan moaned. "It's s----so c------cold," he stuttered.

"It'll help put the swelling down," Grace informed.

"Thank you."

Grace patted his head. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart. . ._ Jonathan smiled. Nobody ever called him any of those nice nicknames. He was always Jonnythan or Jonathan.

"Jonathan, I need to talk to your mother," Grace said suddenly. "I've got to stop this."

"No, please don't!" Jonathan pleaded. "Please, my mom will hurt me!"

"Jonathan, this needs stopped. I can't stand by and watch-and watch your mother beat you to death!" she bawled. She covered his eyes and began crying. "Oh Heavenly Father, why?"

The phone rang and Norman ran off to answer it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Tell Jonnythan to get his buttocks over to Mommy this minute, Mommy needs to talk to him!" Kim screamed into the telephone.

Norman quickly hung up the phone and hurried to tell his mother. "Mother, we've got a problem!" he cried.

Grace turned to him, worry on her face. "Yes Norman, what is it?"

Angry sobs started to take over, but he could manage to say, "Jonathan's mom wants him back home-she sounds awful mad. Mother, we can't let him go! She's gonna beat him!"

Jonathan shivered. "What am I gonna do?" he squealed. He began shaking uncontrollably in fear.

Grace stroked his head lovingly as she tried to think of an idea. "Oh Lord above, please help him!" she prayed.

Kim stomped about the living room, thinking of a way to get her son back. She couldn't barge into their home, or she may be charged with breaking-in. What could she do?

She jumped up. "Mommy knows what she can do, Mommy can call the police on them for keeping Jonnythan!" She called the police and filled them with a lie about how the Stoltzfuses were keeping her son away from her.

Grace heard a pounding at the door and answered it. In came two police officers, guns ready. "What's going on?"

"Where's Jonathan Peachy?" the officer demanded.

"In the bedroom upstairs," she replied shakily.

The officer ran upstairs and found a bruised Jonathan. "Looks like she was beating him," he muttered, taking the boy. He carried him down to his mother.

"Grace Stoltzfus, you are going to prison for beating up a child and keeping him captive."

Jonathan watched in horror as Grace was taken away from Norman. He felt sorry that Norman's loving mother was being convicted of a crime she'd never done.

Norman was sent to live at his grandmother's house a few houses away. For the first time, Norman felt alone.

**Chapter 20**

**Back To School**

Jonathan stepped inside Mrs. Hackenberg's fifth grade classroom. He found the seat with his name on it and sat down.

A pretty, young redhead stepped before the class and smiled. "Hello, welcome back to school," she greeted. "My name is Mrs. Hackenberg."

Jonathan nodded slowly. He had already known that, but no reason to tell her that.

"I'd like everyone to stand up, say their name, then say a few things about themselves. One person at a time." She pointed to a girl to go first.

"My name is Katie Joy. I enjoy reading the Holy Bible."

Jonathan stared at her. _The Holy Bible? Hardly any kid reads that!_

"You may go next," she told Jonathan.

Jonathan stood up. "My name is Jonathan Peachy and I hate my mother."

Mrs. Hackenberg stared at him oddly. "Um, can you please say something positive?"

"Like what?" Jonathan asked, knowing there wasn't anything positive about his life.

"What do you like to do?" she wondered.

"Nothin', ain't allowed to do anything," he replied plainly.

Mrs. Hackenberg moved on to another student.

Jonathan sat on the playground out at recess with Norman. "Norman, I'm real sorry about what happened to your mom," he said.

"It's fine, God will take care of her," he sighed.

"I'm praying for her," he told him with a smile.

"Me too." Norman sighed deeply and held his head in his hands.

Jonathan patted his back. "I understand how you feel, being lonely. I'm completely different from everyone I know and I have no real family."

"Yeah, well you're used to it. You can handle it, I've never felt this way before."

Jonathan clasped his hand on Norman's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm _used _to it! I've never felt loved! Who in God's name do you think you are, sayin' that you can't handle it and I can? I can't handle it either-nobody can. Only God can help you through it, and it don't seem like he's helping me most of the time!"

"Gosh Jonathan, you don't have to get all angry."

"That's the result of being mistreated," he said, standing up. He stomped off and sat down by himself. "Oh God, why did I yell at him like that?"

"Are you alright?" Katie asked him.

Jonathan shrugged. "I donno anymore. I thought I was getting the hang of being a Christian, but I ain't. Maybe I just ain't fit to be a Christian."

She sat down beside him and straightened her dress. "Don't say that, you're just going through a rough time," she said softly.

"Got that right," he sighed, putting his chin in his hands.

"Wanna talk about it?" she wondered, concern on her pretty face.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, nobody understands me. It's no use talking to anyone, they can't do nothing anyways."

Katie fiddled with the hem of her dress. She wasn't exactly sure what to say, but she wanted to say something to make him feel better. "Jonathan, I don't know if I'll understand, but I'll try to help you," she told him.

"I'm sorry Katie, but I can't tell you. You'll try to help me in the wrong way."

Katie placed a soft hand on his arm. "Jonathan, you can tell me anything, I'll keep it a secret," she whispered.

"Maybe." He couldn't help but smile at her. There was an odd feeling inside his heart every time she spoke to him. Why did he feel this way?

"Well, I'm gonna go play football with the boys if they'll let me," he said, getting up. He went over to all the cool athletes and began playing football with them. He was surprisingly very good at it!

"Go with your partner and get to know them," Mrs. Hackenberg told the class. "Your partner is the person sitting next to you."

Jonathan turned and his face reddened when he noticed Katie was his partner. "Hi," he mumbled timidly.

"Hi Jonathan. Now, will ya tell me your secret?" she asked, eyes wide.

He shook his head. "No, I need to get to know ya before I go telling you my secrets. Now, what religion are you?" He noticed she had her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a pink-flowered dress.

"I'm a Christian. I go to the Charity Christian Fellowship Church. It's a head covering church." She touched her big bun softly. "I can't wear my veiling to school, but I wear one at home."

Jonathan nodded. "I'm a Christian that's got atheist parents," he informed. "They're also loony. Well, at least my mom is. My dad's okay."

"Wow, you're a Christian with a family that doesn't believe in God?" she questioned. Her jaw was down to the floor and her eyes were out of her head.

Jonathan nodded. "Yep."

"You are such an encouragement to me," she sighed, looking dreamily at Jonathan.

"Thanks. It ain't easy. My older brother ripped my one Bible apart. I got a new one from a friend, but I gotta hide it. My mother gets angry when she sees my praying." He sighed deeply. "Gotta hide my religion from them all."

"Well, praise the Lord you are a Christian. I'll be praying for you and your family."

Jonathan smiled. "Thanks a lot, they need more prayers than I can say," he laughed, revealing his bright white teeth.

_He has such a cute smile. He's all around a cute boy,_ Katie thought to herself. She tried to stop staring at her partner, but he was just too insanely cute! Katie knew she'd enjoy being his friend-if they did end up friends!

Jonathan arrived home from school with an envelope full of papers for his parents to sign. He hated asking his mother to do this, but he had no choice. His dad was working late tonight, and the papers were due tomorrow.

Kim signed each paper angrily. "Jonnythan, you tell those teachers that Mommy thinks it's stupid to have all these papers signed!" she grumbled.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. _Yeah right, I ain't gonna tell them that! They need to be spared your stupidity for as long as they can-which is until parent-teacher conferences._

After signing the papers, Kim pushed Jonathan onto the floor. Angrily, she pounced on top of him and started squeezing his neck.

Jonathan gasped for air, but couldn't get the heavy load off himself. His vision began to blur. "If this is the end, Lord, please forgive me for all of my sins and please help my family realize that they need You. . ."

Kim let go of his neck and spit in his face. "What in Mommy's world do you think your doing, praying?" she demanded.

"I--I thought I was gonna die," he stuttered.

"You are now!" She started punching his gut and face. Her angry fists did not seem to tire of beating him senseless until he was knocked unconscious.


End file.
